jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Die große Verschwörung
Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg – Die große Verschwörung ist der dritte und letzte Roman der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Kevin William Jeter geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 2002 von Heyne in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse bis ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (4 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Als Boba Fett auf Beweise für die Beteiligung Prinz Xizors an der Ermordung von Luke Skywalkers Tante und Onkel stößt, macht er sich damit einen Feind, den selbst er fürchtet. Fett gerät außerdem an eine junge Frau mit Namen Neelah, die an Gedächtnisverlust leidet und möglicherweise der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Rätsels ist - oder ein Köder, der ihn in einen tödlichen Hinterhalt locken soll... Handlung Kopfgeldjäger auf neuen Pfaden Nach dem Zerfall der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde müssen sich die Kopfgeldjäger wieder selbst ihre Aufträge suchen. Einige schließen sich dabei mit Kollegen vorübergehend zu Teams zusammen, um auf diese Weise gegen stärkere Konkurrenten bestehen zu können - so auch Zuckuss, der die kurze, aber unerfreuliche gemeinsame Reise mit Bossk in der Rettungskapsel unbeschadet überstanden hat, und der Droide 4-LOM. Beide haben zunächst den Plan gefasst, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen und für diese zu arbeiten, sind dann aber genötigt, ein Doppelspiel zu spielen, als Darth Vader sie anheuert, um Han Solo zu fangen. Boba Fett ist ihnen dabei in die Quere gekommen und hat das Kopfgeld für den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo kassiert, während Zuckuss und 4-LOM das Vertrauen der Rebellion verspielt haben. Schließlich landen sie in einer heruntergekommenen Bar, wo sie einen Auftrag für das Imperium ausführen und einen Mann namens Drawmas Sma'Da gefangen nehmen, der Millionen von Credits mit Wetten auf den Krieg gemacht hat. Er nahm Wetten auf Schlachten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs an und bestimmte dabei bemerkenswert gut die Quoten, so dass das Imperium ihn verdächtigte, Zugang zu Insider-Quellen zu haben. Zuckuss und 4-LOM haben keine Probleme, ihn mit einem Trick zu fangen. Bossk gestrandet auf Tatooine Bossk ist nach seinem Hinauswurf aus der Sklave I auf Tatooine gestrandet. Seine Geldmittel sind fast erschöpft, weil sich der ehemalige Schatzmeister der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde mit dem gesamten Vermögen der Gilde abgesetzt hat - ein Vermögen, auf das Bossk als „legitimer Nachfolger“ seines Vaters Cradossk spekuliert hat. Zudem fürchtet er, der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben zu werden, wenn man erfährt, wie er sich von Boba Fett um sein Schiff hat bringen lassen. Obwohl er die äußerst wertvolle Information besitzt, dass sein Erzfeind noch lebt, während dieser das Gerücht streut, er sei im Sarlacc ums Leben gekommen, schlägt Bossk kein Kapital aus diesem Wissen. Ihm ist es recht, wenn man Fett für tot hält - so kann er alleine an ihm Rache nehmen. Bossk muss sich in Mos Eisley den Spott der Einheimischen gefallen lassen, die in ihm einen ehemals gefürchteten und nun verarmten Kopfgeldjäger erkennen. Voller Wut bringt er einen geschwätzigen Bettler um, der ihn zu erpressen versucht, und nimmt sich schließlich ein Zimmer in der Cantina. Bossk besitzt etwas Wertvolles, das er aus der Sklave I bergen konnte: den Datenchip, der die von Kuat von Kuat gefälschten Beweise enthält, dass Prinz Xizor an der Ermordung der Familie Lars auf Tatooine beteiligt gewesen sei. Zwar ist Xizor mittlerweile tot, die Beweise sind jedoch für Kuat von Kuat noch immer belastend und Bossk ist sich sicher, dass es dafür gut zahlende Interessenten gibt. Er verbreitet die Nachricht, dass er etwas Wertvolles zu verkaufen habe und wartet, was sich weiter ergibt und wer sich meldet. Die lange Reise geht weiter Boba Fett, Neelah und Dengar befinden sich immer noch an Bord der Hound's Tooth und fliegen einem Ziel entgegen, über das Fett seine Mitreisenden nicht aufklärt. Neelahs Ungeduld wächst ins Unermessliche. Die Erzählungen Dengars haben ihre Erinnerungen nicht zurückgebracht und Fetts Weigerung, ihr etwas über ihre Identität zu verraten, machen sie so wütend, dass sie schließlich beschließt, beide Mitreisenden zu töten. Mit einer Waffe begibt sie sich ins Cockpit, um dort Boba Fett zu erschießen, doch er findet diese Situation nicht bedrohlich. Stattdessen wirft er seine eigene Waffe in eine Ecke des Schiffs, breitet seine Arme aus und ermutigt die Frau, ihn zu erschießen... wenn sie die einzige Person verlieren will, die ihr ihre Identität zurückbringen kann. Voller Zorn senkt Neelah die Waffe und kehrt zu Dengar in den Laderaum zurück. Um sich abzulenken und vielleicht doch noch hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen, fordert sie Dengar auf, ihr den Rest der Geschichte zu erzählen. Ein hartnäckiger Gefangener Rückblende: Boba Fett hat mit der stark beschädigten Sklave I und dem gefangenen imperialen Elite-Sturmtruppler den Hyperraum verlassen und ist bei Kud'ar Mub'ats Netz angekommen. Um alles für die Übergabe vorzubereiten, begibt er sich zu den Zellen im Laderaum, in denen der mittlerweile aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte Soldat untergebracht ist. Voss'on't macht merkwürdige Andeutungen, dass Boba eine Überraschung erleben werde und alles oft ganz anders komme als man erwartete. Der Kopfgeldjäger ist alles Mögliche von seinen Opfern gewohnt - Bestechungsversuche, Flehen, Betteln... doch Voss'on't schafft es tatsächlich, ihn zu überraschen. Fett gratuliert ihm zu dieser Leistung, denn nie zuvor hat ihn ein Gefangener angesichts einer bevorstehenden Übergabe bedroht. Für einen Moment zweifelt Boba, ob nicht etwas Wahres an Voss'on'ts Worten ist und ob dieser wirklich etwas weiß, das dem Kopfgeldjäger nicht bekannt ist - dann entscheidet er sich, dass es ein Trick sein muss, denn natürlich ist der Soldat auch in psychologischer Kriegsführung geschult. Mit einem Mal wird das Schiff erschüttert und erstaunt stellt Boba fest, dass es sich nicht um eine Instabilität der beschädigten Schiffsstruktur handelt, sondern dass er angegriffen wird. Im Cockpit erkennt er, dass er von Xizors Schiff Vendetta beschossen wird. Dieses ist für seine enorme Feuerkraft berüchtigt und Fett erkennt sofort, dass er keine Chance hat, mit der beschädigten Sklave I dagegen anzugehen. Sein letzter Ausweg ist es, sich mit seinem Schiff auf das Netz zu stürzen und es zwischen sich und die Geschütze der Vendetta zu bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass Xizor den Mittelsmann nicht töten wird. Die Schüsse beschädigen das Schiff weiter und es kommt zum Versagen der Schutzschilde. Der Sauerstoff entweicht und Bobas letzte Hoffnung besteht darin, das Cockpit zu versiegeln. Dafür muss er allerdings den wertvollen Gefangenen aus der Zelle holen, da dieser ihm tot kein Geld einbringt. Er kann Voss'on't allerdings nicht betäuben, weil es ihm ansonsten nicht möglich wäre, den schweren Mann die Treppe vom Lagerraum zum Cockpit hochzubefördern. Voss'on't, von Sauerstoffmangel und dem Zusammenbruch der Lebenserhaltung stark angeschlagen, leistet erbitterten Widerstand und kämpft gegen Fett, dessen Mandalorianische Rüstung den Bedingungen ebenfalls nicht lange standhalten kann. In einem zähen Ringen befördert Boba seinen Gefangenen schließlich in das Cockpit, wobei er einige Male beinahe von ihm getötet wird. Dort versiegelt er den Bereich und schlägt den Gefangenen bewusstlos. Anschließend bindet er ihm Hände und Füße zusammen. Erstaunt erkennen Xizor und die Besatzung der Vendetta, was Boba Fett versucht. Xizor befiehlt, das Feuer einzustellen. Fetts Schiff stürzt fast ungebremst in eine Seitenwand der netzdurchzogenen Röhre und richtet dabei schweren Schaden an der Struktur des Netzes an. Viele Nervenbahnen des Spinnenwesens werden durchtrennt, Kud'ar Mub'at ist durch den Abriss des Kontakts zu vielen seiner Unterknoten in einem stark angeschlagenen Zustand und kaum noch in der Lage zu sprechen. Fett zerrt den gefesselten und langsam wieder zu sich kommenden Soldaten aus dem Schiff und schleift ihn in den Hauptraum, wo Kud'ar Mub'at auf seinem zerstörten Thron sitzt. Zusammenkunft im Netz Boba Fett winkt ungehalten ab, als der Mittelsmann wieder zu seinen üblichen langatmigen Schmeicheleien ansetzt und weist darauf hin, dass er seine Bezahlung will - mehr nicht. Doch Mub'at scheint auf Zeit zu spielen und erklärt, erst eine Bestätigung der Identität des Gefangenen zu benötigen, bevor er eine so große Summe auszahlen kann. Boba ist ungehalten, weil er im Ruf steht, seine Geschäfte immer korrekt zu erledigen. Er übt Druck auf das Wesen aus und dieses gesteht ihm schließlich mit schwacher Stimme, dass Xizor hinter all seinen Aufträgen gesteckt habe und dass er es gewesen sei, der die Kopfgeldjägergilde zerstören wolle. Der Buchhalterknoten informiert die Anwesenden, dass die Vendetta angedockt hat und Boba beschließt, Xizor eine Überraschung zu bereiten. Voss'on't warnt den herannahenden Falleen-Prinzen jedoch und Boba bestraft den Soldaten durch einen Blasterschuss in die Schulter. Xizor erreicht den Hauptraum, begleitet von einer Eskorte der Schwarzen Sonne. Boba Fett stellt ihn zur Rede und fragt ihn direkt, was die Gründe für seine Intrigen seien. Xizor erklärt, dass es ihm um die Schwarze Sonne gehe und dass die Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde ihm ein Dorn im Auge gewesen sei. Zuerst bedrohen sich beide Männer gegenseitig, doch sie erkennen, dass sie im Kampf einander ebenbürtig sind - beide gelten als gefürchtete Nahkämpfer. Sie lassen deshalb ihre Feindseligkeiten fallen und unterhalten sich auf rein professionelle Art und Weise, weil sie feststellen, dass sie nichts gegeneinander persönlich haben. Sie sind sich bislang immer nur aus beruflichen Gründen in die Quere gekommen. Xizor offenbart Fett, dass er sein Schiff absichtlich nicht zerstört hat, obwohl er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt habe, weil er die ganze Zeit über mit dem Buchhalter-Unterknoten in Kontakt gestanden habe. Dieser habe ihn davon überzeugt, dass Boba Fett ihm und der Schwarzen Sonne lebendig viel mehr nütze als tot - und Xizor fände seine Argumente überzeugend. Er bietet Fett an, ihm zukünftig gelegentlich Aufträge zu verschaffen. Nachdem diese Beziehung geklärt ist, wendet sich Xizor an Kud'ar Mub'at, der die ruhige Unterhaltung der beiden Männer skeptisch verfolgt hat. Als er erfahren muss, dass sein Unterknoten sich seit langem von ihm abgelöst hat und eigene Ziele verfolgt, kann er dies kaum glauben, bis der Buchhalterknoten es ihm bestätigt. Fett ist nicht sonderlich interessiert an den Beziehungen der Netzknoten zueinander, sondern erklärt, dass er diesen Ort verlassen werde, sobald er sein Kopfgeld bekommen habe. Zu seinem Erstaunen muss er erfahren, dass auch diese Kopfjagd nur von Xizor eingefädelt worden ist, um auf diese Weise die Kopfgeldjäger gegeneinander aufzubringen und Boba Fett zu erwischen. Voss'on't ist tatsächlich kein desertierter Soldat, sondern im Gegenteil einer der loyalsten Elitekämpfer des Imperiums, der sich freiwillig für diesen Einsatz gemeldet hat. Als Voss'on't ihm dieses triumphierend mitteilt und verkündet, dass Fett wahrscheinlich lange auf sein Geld warten kann, entgegnet Boba, dass Voss'on't sich seiner Sache nicht so sicher sein kann - schließlich hat er zu viel gehört und ist für Xizor zu einem unliebsamen Mitwisser geworden. Das Imperium darf niemals offiziell erfahren, dass der Falleen das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne ist und Voss'on't ist deswegen zu einer Bedrohung geworden. Entsetzt verfällt der Soldat in Schweigen, als ihm klar wird, was das für ihn bedeutet. Der Buchhalterknoten transferiert das vereinbarte Kopfgeld auf Bobas Konto und zufrieden verlässt der Kopfgeldjäger den Schauplatz und kehrt zu seinem Schiff zurück. Prinz Xizor kümmert sich mit einem Säuberungskommando der Schwarzen Sonne um den Gefangenen und Kud'ar Mub'at. Als Boba Fett ein Stück geflogen ist, begegnet ihm ein Frachter, der Kontakt zu ihm aufnimmt. Zu seinem Erstaunen befindet sich an Bord der Buchhalter-Unterknoten. Xizor hat ihm diesen Frachter als Ausgangspunkt für sein neues Netz zur Verfügung gestellt, nachdem sein Schöpfer eliminiert wurde. Der Unterknoten bedankt sich bei Boba für das großzügige Startkapital und als Boba auf sein Konto schaut, erkennt er, dass die Hälfte des Kopfgeldes verschwunden ist - der Buchhalter hat es auf sein eigenes Konto zurückübertragen. Aufgrund der Schäden an seinem Schiff ist Fett nicht in der Lage, sich sofort um das Problem zu kümmern, doch der Unterknoten zeigt auch keine Furcht - er steht unter dem Schutz der Schwarzen Sonne und außerdem wird Boba Fett für sein Geschäft weitere Dienste als Mittler benötigen. Erkenntnisse Damit endet Dengars Erzählung. Neelah ist noch immer nicht hinter ihre Identität gekommen. In diesem Moment erfahren sie, das Boba Fett sie beide sprechen will, um sie über das Ziel ihrer Reise zu informieren. Dengar und Neelah gehen zu Boba in das Cockpit und er erklärt ihnen, wohin sie fliegen: Zu den Überresten des alten Netzes von Kud'ar Mub'at, das noch immer im Weltraum treibt. Neelah besteht darauf, von Boba endlich zu erfahren, wer sie ist, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung gibt er zu, ihren Namen und ihre Identität nicht zu kennen. Das ist der Grund, warum sie nun auf der Suche nach dem Netz sind. Boba berichtet, wie er Neelah gefunden hat: er war im Weltraum auf ein Schiff namens Venesectrix gestoßen, das führerlos umhergetrieben ist. Als er es untersucht, stellt er fest, dass der Pilot bei einem Unfall während einer Reparatur ums Leben gekommen ist. An Bord befinden sich ein Droide in schlechtem Zustand sowie eine schwer verletzte, bewusstlose junge Frau in einem Käfig - Neelah. Boba nimmt beide mit an Bord seines Schiffes und pflegt die junge Frau. Aus diesem Grund, so erklärt er, sehe er das, was sie nach dem Sarlacc für ihn getan habe, nur als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit an. Der Droide ist ihm merkwürdig vorgekommen, da jemand zusätzlich zu akustischen und optischen Aufzeichnungsvorrichtungen auch einen Sensor für Gerüche eingebaut hat. Dies habe für ihn keinen Sinn ergeben und er habe es genauer untersucht. Dabei habe er Aufzeichnungen eines Sturmtruppen-Überfalls auf eine Feuchtfarm auf Tatooine entdeckt, in der zusätzlich besondere Pheromone nachgewiesen werden konnten, genauer gesagt männliche Sexualpheromone der Falleen-Spezies, und zwar von einem Adligen stammend, was anhand eines eindeutigen genetischen Markers feststellbar gewesen sei. Fett sei sich nicht sicher gewesen, was ihm diese Informationen einbringen sollten, und so ließ er es für eine Weile auf sich beruhen, bis er herausgefunden haben würde, wer dahinter stecken möge und wie viel sie wert gewesen seien. Erst jetzt, so erklärt er seinen Mitreisenden, erschließen sich ihm die Zusammenhänge zwischen dem mittlerweile verstorbenen Xizor und seiner Fehde mit Darth Vader, der für den Tod der gesamten Familie des Prinzen verantwortlich war. Die Frau habe unter den Folgen einer sehr unprofessionell und brutal durchgeführten Gedächtnislöschung gelitten, und Boba sei auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu Jabbas Palast zu bringen, weil dort der gesamte Abschaum der Galaxis versammelt gewesen sei - und die Chance höher, das jemand sie zufällig erkennte. Zugleich habe er sie dort im Auge behalten können. Während seiner Untersuchungen zur Identität der Frau, den Zusammenhang mit dem Droiden und den Tod des Kopfgeldjägers, der beides offenbar für den gleichen Auftraggeber transportierte, sei Fett auf die Idee gekommen, wer alle Informationen habe besitzen müssen: Der Mittelsmann Kud'ar Mub'at. Neelah ist enttäuscht darüber, dass der Einzige, der die Information über ihr Leben gekannt hat, tot ist. Fett aber erklärt, dass es einen Weg gebe, das Spinnenwesen dennoch zu befragen - man müsse seine abgestorbenen Nervenknoten elektrisch stimulieren und könne ihn auf diese Weise vorübergehend wiederbeleben, so lautet seine Theorie. Wiedergefundene Erinnerung Die Hound's Tooth dockt am ehemaligen Netz an und Dengar und Fett verlassen das Schiff, um das Neuralnetz zu verkabeln. Neelahs Aufgabe ist es dabei, im Cockpit zu bleiben und den gleichmäßigen Stromfluss im Auge zu halten. Während die beiden Männer Kabel durch das Gebilde tragen, stöbert Neelah in den Datenbanken des Schiffes. Ein Name, der ihr nichts sagt, taucht seit einiger Zeit immer wieder in ihrem Kopf auf: Nil Posondum. Nun durchsucht sie die Datenbank nach diesem Namen und findet tatsächlich eine Datei über ihn, mitsamt einem Foto. Allerdings stellt sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung fest, dass sie ihn nicht kennt. Sie liest den Autopsiebericht und erfährt, dass Posondum in Boba Fetts Gewahrsam gestorben ist. Mit letzter Kraft hat er etwas in den Boden seines Käfigs geritzt - ein Symbol, das ihr merkwürdig vertraut vorkommt. Schlagartig wird ihr alles bewusst und die Erinnerungsbruchstücke setzen sich zu einem Bild zusammen. Sie kann sich erinnern, wer sie ist und sie kennt sogar ihren Namen: Kateel von Kuhlvult, eine Adelige vom Planeten Kuat. Wie sie in die Hände des Kopfgeldjägers gefallen ist, weiß sie nicht und einige Gedächtnislücken kann sie nicht füllen. Dennoch hilft ihr neues Wissen ihr weiter und sie beschließt, Dengar und Fett noch nichts davon zu sagen, dass sie herausgefunden hat, wer sie ist - sie geht davon aus, es möglicherweise als Waffe gegen sie einsetzen zu müssen. Während ihrer Recherchen sind Dengar und Fett weniger erfolgreich. Zwar gelingt es ihnen, Teile des Spinnenwesens zu beleben, aber Kud'ar Mub'ats Äußerungen sind alles andere als hilfreich. Er schwärmt vom friedvollen Zustand des Todes und redet zusammenhanglos, so dass die Antworten bei weitem nicht so befriedigend ausfallen wie Boba Fett es sich erhofft hat. Das Wesen stirbt erneut, während Erschütterungen das Netz durchziehen und die Männer müssen erkennen, dass das Netz angegriffen wird. Hastig ziehen sie sich zur Hound's Tooth zurück und verlassen das Netz. Im Raum stoßen sie auf den Frachter des Buchhalterknotens, der sie angreift und dann auffordert, mit ihm zu verhandeln. Boba lässt sich darauf ein, das Schiff der drei Reisenden dockt am Frachter an und sie betreten ihn. Der Buchhalterknoten hat während der Zeit, als er noch mit Kud'ar Mub'at verbunden gewesen ist, dank der Einheit des neuralen Netzes alles mitbekommen, was sein Erschaffer gedacht und getan hat. Deswegen kennt er die Hintergründe um Neelahs Gefangennahme, den Auftraggeber und die dahinterstehende Intrige genau. Zuerst berichtet er, dass alles so aussehen sollte, als ob Prinz Xizor tatsächlich an der Tötung der Verwandten von Luke Skywalker beteiligt gewesen sei. Damit sollte Xizor die Wut der Rebellen und die Aufmerksamkeit des Imperiums auf sich ziehen, so dass seine Verbindung zur Schwarzen Sonne schließlich aufgeflogen wäre und er die Gunst des Imperators verlöre. Doch der Knoten weiß, wer der wahre Urheber ist: Derjenige, der auch das Dünenmeer bombardieren ließ, um alle Beweise zu vernichten - Kuat von Kuat. Der gefälschte Beweis Welche Rolle Neelah in dem Ganzen spielt, ist bislang nicht geklärt, aber Boba weiß, was zu tun ist: er muss den gefälschten Beweis in seine Hände bekommen, um Kuat damit zu konfrontieren. Unter Gelächter teilt ihm der Knoten mit, dass sich der Beweis mitten auf Tatooine befindet - in den Händen von Bossk, der ihn zum Verkauf anbietet. Dass auch Kuat von Kuat hinter dem Beweis her ist und bereit ist, einen beträchtlichen Betrag dafür zu zahlen, weiß Bossk nicht und somit entgeht ihm ein riesiges Geschäft. Gemeinsam stellen sie fest, dass sie mit der Hound's Tooth nicht nach Tatooine reisen können, da das Schiff gesucht wird und sie niemals lebend den Planeten erreichen würden. Viele ehemalige Mitglieder der Kopfgeldjäger-Gilde sind wütend auf Boba Fett, an dessen Tod sie nicht glauben, und auf der Jagd nach ihm. Schließlich fassen sie den Plan, den Jagd-Saboteur N'dru Suhlak zu buchen, der Boba gegen Bezahlung nach Tatooine schmuggeln soll. Dengar und Neelah sollen sich derweil auf den Weg zu einem entlegenen Planeten machen, wo sie sich anschließend wieder mit Boba treffen werden. Suhlak erklärt sich bereit, den Auftrag anzunehmen, da er den Gedanken sehr amüsant findet, einen Kopfgeldjäger zu schmuggeln. Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten erreichen sie wohlbehalten Tatooine, und Boba macht sich auf die Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Partner Bossk. Konfrontationen Auch Kuat von Kuat ist nicht untätig. Er ist mit seiner Sicherheitschefin Kodir von Kuhlvult auf der Suche nach den Beweisen, während vor der Werft eine Rebellen-Staffel aus älteren baufälligen Raumjägern aufkreuzt. Die Rebellen erklären, dass die in der Werft gefertigten Zerstörer auf keinen Fall nach der bevorstehenden Schlacht von Endor an das Imperium ausgeliefert werden dürfen. Kuat ist von der veralteten Rebellenflotte nicht beeindruckt, lässt die Rebellen aber gewähren und um die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften herum Patrouille fliegen. Kodir von Kuhlvult ist mit der Kuat-Flotte auf der Suche nach der Hound's Tooth und meldet schließlich, sie gefunden zu haben. Boba Fett befindet sich allerdings nicht an Bord. Die Hound's Tooth, die auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt ist, wird von Kuhlvult verfolgt, die jedoch noch keinen Befehl hat, die Verfolgten zu stellen. Man will erst auf Boba Fett warten, dessen Rückkehr zum Schiff angenommen wird. Boba Fett hat inzwischen Bossk ausfindig gemacht und sucht ihn in der Bar auf, in der der Trandoshaner seine Ware verkaufen möchte. Bossk ist entsetzt, seinen Erzfeind vor sich am Tisch sitzen zu sehen und will ihn mit einem Blaster bedrohen, doch Fett verblüfft ihn. Er erklärt, an Bossks Ware interessiert zu sein und sie ihm abkaufen zu wollen. Nachdem er Bossk eine große Summe geboten und ihm erklärt hat, dass der Trandoshaner dieses Mal gewonnen hat, verrät dieser ihm das Versteck des Datenchips. Mit der Ware fliegen Boba und Suhluk zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Unterwegs analysiert Boba den Datenchip und findet tatsächlich den Beweis dafür, dass er von Kuat von Kuat gefertigt wurde. Am Rendezvouspunkt angekommen treffen sie wie geplant auf die wartende Hound's Tooth. Viel Zeit für Erklärungen bleibt ihnen allerdings nicht, denn auf diesen Moment hat Kuhlvult nur gewartet. Das große Schiff stellt die viel kleinere Hound's Tooth und die Sicherheitschefin von KDY kommt zusammen mit mehreren Sicherheitsoffizieren an Bord. Neelah muss erkennen, dass es sich bei ihr um ihre Schwester handelt, doch Kodir zeigt keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie ihre Schwester wiedererkennt. Auch Neelah lässt sich nichts anmerken - sie hat jedoch den Beweis dafür gefunden, dass ihre Schwester hinter ihrer Entführung und der Löschung ihres Gedächtnisses stecken muss. Denn wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass Neelahs Gedächtnis gelöscht sei, hätte sie auch nicht davon ausgehen können, dass Neelah sie nicht wiedererkennte und sie deshalb auch nicht wie eine Fremde behandeln können. Kodir verlangt von Boba die Herausgabe der Daten und er muss sich dem Druck beugen. Anschließend nimmt sie Neelah an sich und befiehlt ihr, gemeinsam mit ihr nach Kuat zu fliegen. Finale auf Kuat Boba Fett und Dengar bleiben alleine an Bord der Hound's Tooth zurück und Fett verkündet, dass er nach Kuat fliegen werde, um Kuat von Kuat zu stellen. Niemand nehme ihm etwas ab, ohne dafür zu bezahlen, und das will Boba Fett den Kuats klarmachen. Dengar ist alles andere als begeistert von diesem Plan und sehnt sich nach seiner Verlobten Manaroo. Er ahnt, dass Bobas Plan gefährlich ist und ist nicht bereit, für den persönlichen Feldzug seines Begleiters sein Leben zu riskieren. Der Plan, die Intrige, die ganzen Verwicklungen sind ihm vollkommen egal und er sieht den Nutzen einer Reise nach Kuat nicht ein. Kodir von Kuhlvult ist inzwischen mit Neelah nach Kuat zurückgekehrt und erklärt ihr, sich später mit ihr unterhalten zu wollen. Erst einmal muss sie eine dringende Angelegenheit mit den Rebellen klären. Sie trifft sich mit den Anführern der Rebellen-Staffel und erklärt ihnen den gesamten Zusammenhang zwischen Kuat, der Intrige gegen Xizor und dass sie selbst mit der Rebellion sympathisiert - im Gegensatz zu Kuat, der auf Seiten des Imperiums steht. Die Tatsache, dass sie Kuats Machenschaften so detailliert darlegt, weckt das Vertrauen der Rebellen und sie kann sie davon überzeugen, ihr dabei zu helfen, gegen Kuat zu putschen. Da die Rebellen keine Chance haben, KDY mit militärischen Mitteln auf die Seite der Allianz zu ziehen, schlägt Kuhlvult ihnen den einzigen Ausweg vor: Kuat von Kuat muss sterben. Anschließend redet Kodir mit ihrer Schwester Neelah, die ihr offenbart, ihr Gedächtnis schon wiedergefunden zu haben und zu wissen, dass sie hinter ihrer Entführung steckt. Kodir gibt dies unumwunden zu, weil Neelah ihr bei ihren Plänen, die Kontrolle über KDY zu übernehmen, im Weg gewesen ist. Noch immer konnte sie Neelah dabei nicht gebrauchen und deshalb versucht sie, ihre Schwester zu töten, doch Neelah hat in Fetts Gesellschaft einiges gelernt und setzt sich zur Wehr. Die Kampf der Frauen wird durch eine Erschütterung unterbrochen. Kuat von Kuat hat das Gespräch zwischen Kuhlvult und den Rebellen über eine Abhörvorrichtung mitbekommen und weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen - er beschließt, seinen Untergang selbst herbeizuführen, indem er die Zerstörer in der Werft selbst in die Luft jagt - und die ganze Werft mit ihnen. Niemandem soll das Unternehmen in die Hände fallen, lieber geht er damit unter. Während im Hangar die ersten Schiffe explodieren, verschanzt sich Kuat im größten Zerstörer. Gleichzeitig erreichen Boba Fett und Dengar den Planeten. Boba Fett erklärt, hinuntergehen zu wollen und stellt Dengar vor die Entscheidung, mitzukommen oder seine Schuld wegen des Sarlacc als bezahlt anzusehen und ihre Partnerschaft an dieser Stelle zu beenden. Dengar erklärt, sie seien quitt und er wolle nicht mit hinunter. Boba lässt sich alleine auf dem Planeten absetzen, während Dengar mit der Hound's Tooth das Weite sucht. Während er sich von der Werft entfernt, wird die Hound's Tooth von einer Explosion erfasst. Hastig gibt Dengar vollen Schub und versucht, die Region zu verlassen. Das Schiff wird schwer beschädigt und er bricht an Bord zusammen. Er glaubt sich dem Tode nahe, weil er von Manaroo träumt, bis er feststellt, dass sie wirklich bei ihm ist - sie hat ihn gesucht und gerettet. Boba Fett hat inzwischen in der Werft den größten der Zerstörer betreten, weil er Kuat von Kuat darin vermutet. Er stellt den Mann zur Rede und konfrontiert ihn mit den Erkenntnissen, die er auf seiner langen Reise gewonnen hat. Kuat leugnet nichts. Die Maschinen des Zerstörers werden gestartet und erstaunt beobachten die Rebellen im Hangar, wie der Zerstörer von schweren Explosionen erschüttert wird und dass sein Ziel nicht klar zu sein scheint. Schließlich erhebt sich das Schiff, fliegt aus dem Hangar und hinaus in den offenen Raum. Alle erwarten eine vollständige Zerstörung der mit Sprengsätzen verdrahteten verbliebenen Schiffe, doch nichts passiert - offenbar waren die Schiffe in einer Kette miteinander verschaltet und als der größte Zerstörer die Kette durchbrochen hat, wird die Reaktion gestoppt. Kuat von Kuat hat sich an Bord des Schiffes selbst getötet und Boba Fett und Neelah sind es, die das Schiff aus dem Hangar fliegen, um die Zerstörung von KDY zu verhindern. Neelah, die der Ansicht ist, dass ihr Clan nicht dazu geeignet ist, die Firma zu führen, beschließt, sich der Rebellion anzuschließen und ihr als Geschenk den Sternzerstörer mitzubringen. Sie versichert Boba, über alles zu schweigen, was sich in der letzten Zeit abgespielt hat. Auch bittet er sie darum, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen, dass er noch lebt, weil er den Mythos seines Todes weiter aufrechterhalten möchte. Boba Fett hat inzwischen neue Pläne gefasst. Er muss eine dringende Angelegenheit mit der Schwarzen Sonne bereinigen, in der nach Xizors Tod ein Machtkampf um die Führung ausgebrochen ist - und von der sein Leben abhängt. Neelah händigt ihm zum Abschied den gefälschten Beweis aus und schließlich trennen sich ihre Wege, während Dengar und Manaroo gleichzeitig mit Dengars Schiff, der Punishing One ihre eigene Reise antreten. Nach den Erfahrungen mit Boba Fett beschließt Dengar, seine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zu beenden und mit seiner Verlobten ein ziviles Leben zu beginnen. Manaroo hat das Geldproblem gelöst, unter dem sie und Dengar bislang litten... indem sie bei dem Wettanbieter Drawmas Sma'Da eine Wette auf ihren eigenen Verlobten abgeschlossen hatte - dass er die Zusammenarbeit mit Boba Fett überlebt. Da die Quoten sehr hoch gegen Dengar standen, reicht ihr Gewinn, um die Schulden zu bezahlen und sich eine neue Existenz als Geschäftsleute aufzubauen. Große Verschwörung, Die Kategorie:Romane en:Hard Merchandise es:Hard Merchandise pl:Polowanie na łowcę ru:Рисковое дело Kategorie:Legends-Quellen